


Drabble: Pre-Explosion

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-25
Updated: 2003-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabbles from an old notebook, all undated. Posted 2003-03-25.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Pre-Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles from an old notebook, all undated. Posted 2003-03-25.

"I'd like to suck you."  
"Oh?"  
"Down on my knees, gun like a second erection against my thigh, my watch wrapped around where my lips cannot reach. Your hands planted safely against the wall, tied with my garrote, and your excitement obvious for the world to see. " Alec's pupils dilated slightly as he planned.  
James considered the idea. "Danger _is_ considered an aphrodisiac."  
"Never needed one. Did you grab the grease as I asked?"  
"Petroleum jelly."  
"Better than nothing. Prepare yourself while I stuck you."  
"Yes, Alec." Easy surrender.  
And two miles away, the whole world went to hell.


End file.
